


A killer date

by birthtwinss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Blood and Injury, Mentions of Violence, brief descriptions of bodies, slasher!, slasher? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthtwinss/pseuds/birthtwinss
Summary: Donghyuck shouldn't have agreed to this.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	A killer date

**Author's Note:**

> This is terribly last minute but I had fun writing it! Also I've never watched a slasher movie because I'm a big coward, so if there's anything that doesn't make sense...feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> *this fics is unbetaed so accept my apologies in advance

Donghyuck shouldn't have agreed to this.

He sighs as he looks at his phone one more time. Five minutes passed since the last time he checked the hour.

So this is what happens when you are single and you are too understanding. First, he had agreed to go on a blind date with one of the best friends of his best friend's boyfriend. Then it was the location. Since his arranged date was one of the hottest actors —Renjun put emphasis on the word hottest—, he had insisted on having a date in a private cabin, on the outskirts of the city, out of the public eye.

Now his date is late.

Renjun had insisted that they would make a good couple. And against his better judgement, Donghyuck had believed him.

He fidgets with the cutlery on the table and looks around for the server, who is nowhere to be found. He might not be a celebrity star but he sure has better things to do with his time.

When Donhgyuck feels like he has waited for enough time, he stands up, eager to leave, but trips over a chair and has to grab onto the table to keep from falling. He blames it on the lonely chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the only source of lighting in the cabin, an obvious attempt to set a romantic mood.

It’s dramatic, but what else could he expect from a spoiled celebrity?

Donghyuck hears a creak and turns towards the door, nearly getting a whiplash. A young man who looks vaguely familiar enters quickly and examines the place. He meets Donghyuck’s gaze, and Donghyuck has to hold onto the table again, but this time for different reasons.

The man approaches him slowly and Doghyuck takes his time to admire him. He looks like he's been carved out of marble, with high cheekbones and a chiseled jawline —the work of an artist— and his skin glows in an exquisite phantasmagoric way.

If anything, it only serves to further annoy Donghyuck.

The man gives him a bright smile and introduces himself as Mark Lee., and he takes a seat facing Donghyuck at the wooden table. He starts talking but is interrupted by a tall man wearing an apron who appears out of nowhere to take their orders. 

The lighting makes it difficult for Donghyuck to see the server's face, but he swears he's giving a lewd smile to his date. Donghyuck clears his throat and the man steps back, leaving them on their own. 

To his credit, Mark seems to be nice and Donghyuck believes he could enjoy his company. If it weren't for one big thing. He talks nonstop, without a specific topic, and Donghyuck wonders whether he actually knows they're supposed to be on a date. 

It irritates Donghyuck that Mark feels so entitled. Does he think the world revolves around him? Besides their initial introductions, not once he had asked anything to Donghyuck. When he finally shuts up, Donghyuck doesn’t really feel like talking so they stay in silence for a moment. The food isn’t served yet and Mark excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

As soon as Mark is out of his sight he takes out his phone and sends Jaemin a quick text.

“Call me in 5. You’ve got an emergency”

His friend’s response comes a few seconds later. “No I don’t?”

“I need to get out of here”

“What happened?”

Donghyuck doesn’t get to reply to the message because Mark returns to the table.

“That was fast.” Donghyuck says, raising an eyebrow.

“I couldn’t find the bathroom actually.” Mark laughs nervously, “This place is a little confusing.”

“I thought you had been here before?” Donghyuck frowns

“No, I didn’t.” Mark replies 

“Didn’t you pick the place?

“Oh, no, it wasn’t me—” 

He stops in the middle of the sentence, interrupted by his phone ringing and makes an apologetic gesture. “I need to take this.” 

He already took Donghyuck’s night. A few minutes won’t make any difference.

Donghyuck nods and Mark holds the device to his ear.

“Yes?....Oh, really?...Sure, I’ll be there.” Mark says worried on the phone.

Donghyuck’s blood boils. Yes, Mark Lee can be the hottest actor but the dumbass didn’t realize his phone is not even turned on. He can see the black screen.

Donghyuck’s own phone starts ringing and he unblocks it. He hears Jaemin’s unbotheredvoice coming out of it. The bastard is not even trying.

“Oh my god Hyuck, this is an emergenc—”

“Forget it, Na.” He hangs and turns to Mark. “Are you kidding me?”

Mark gapes at him, lowering his phone.

“Was that a fake call? Were you going to leave me? No way." Donghyuck snorts, “This is the worst date ever and you're the worst Mark Lee!”

Mark seems completely at loss of words and Donghyuck scoffs, standing up so abruptly that his chair wobbles behind him. And “I’m the one leaving!” He shakes his head in disbelief, “Me!”

He walks away and tries to regain his composure, inhaling deeply through his nose. Donghyuck heads to the nearest exit he can find, yanking the door open. Unlike the other area, a dusty light bulb illuminates the entire room with an intense white light that hurts the eyes. Donghyuck is momentarily blinded and has to raise a hand to block the brightness from the room. 

The first thing he notices is the smell, a sickening metallic rotten odor, that invades his nostrils and makes his stomach wrench in disgust. Donghyuck peeks through his fingers, squinting his eyes, looking for the source of the smell.

He finds that the worst part of the night isn't Mark. 

The worst part is the corpses piled up on the floor of what looks like a kitchen. Men and women in torn clothes and drenched in a viscid dark liquid, some of their skin remaining torn open and bleeding. Donghyuck freezes on his spot when a masked figure, tall and with broad shoulders, wearing a white apron covered in blood comes into view. He recognizes the stranger as the one who took his order earlier, the lewd smile being actually part of the mask —a plastic white mask with black eyes, nose and a mouth contorted in a ghoulish smile.

The stranger bends over the dying man, the little moans escaping from his mouth barely audible, and brandishes a butcher knife in the air. Donghyuck finds himself unable to take his eyes off the sharp blade as it plunges mercilessly into the man's midsection over and over again. 

A chill runs through Donghyuck's body as the masked man lifts the other man's lifeless body and throws it along with the others. A hand covers Donghyuck's mouth, stifling the scream he was about to let out, and he feels his blood run cold. He turns around, bumping into something hard, and when he finally dares to look up he meets Mark's urgent gaze. He removes his hand from Donghyuck's mouth slowly and gestures for him not to speak, then points to the door.

Donghyuck nods and fixes his grip on the doorknob, lifting the door so as it presses against the top of the hinges, and shuts the door quietly yet it creaks before it's completely closed. 

Through the crack in the door, Donghyuck watches in horror as the masked man turns towards them, running in their direction. He darts to the opposite end, searching for the front door, and then realizes Mark hasn't moved yet.

"What are you doing?" Donghyuck squeals, "We need to get out of here!" 

Mark lets out a choked sound in response.

Donghyuck finds the entrance and pushes the door, but it doesn't move. “No, no, no.” He repeats as he bumps his shoulder into the wood relentlessly.

"It's locked." Donghyuck turns to look at Mark and only then he realizes that Mark is holding the door, preventing it from opening on the other side.

Donghyuck runs over to Mark just as the door opens and the masked man peeks out. Still with both of them holding the door, the man sticks out half of his body and lunges at Mark, knife in his hand. Mark backs away, letting go of the door, and drops to the floor, dodging the attack. The masked man lunges at him again and Mark leaps to the side to avoid the cutting edge of the knife and rolls on the floor.

“Hey, ugly ghostface wannabe!” The masked man turns around and Donghyuck grabs the only thing he has with him, the phone he put back in his pocket after Jaemin called, and throws it at the man. The device falls on the attacker's head and bounces, hitting the ground with a thud, and the screen shatters.

The cell phone doesn't cause any harm to the masked man, but it sure ruffles his feathers, Donghyuck can tell, as he turns his attention to Donghyuck and walks over him. Out of the corner of his eye, Donghyuck sees movement and Mark jumps on the masked man back, squeezing his right arm around the other's neck, while his left hand presses the back of the masked man's head. 

Donghyuck retreats frantically while they fight, groping in the dark for an object that he can use as a weapon, but trips over a chair and falls onto a table. He feels a sting in his cheek and he straightens quickly, picking up the table knife. 

The masked man grunts as he squats, using the back of his head to hit on Mark's nose. 

Mark groans but doesn't let him go. 

"Move." Mark mutters, nodding in the direction of the kitchen.

Donghyuck shakes his head. No. No way.

Mark sends him a deadly glare before detaching himself from the masked man, landing on his feet, and drags Donghyuck to the kitchen, locking the door. 

"That was brave. You're brave," Donghyuck says softly, putting the knife in his front pocket.

And sexy.

He gets a good look at Mark in the light, leaning on the door and breathing heavily. His nose is swollen and there is a trail of blood that runs to the corner of his mouth.

"I'm an actor." Mark mumbles. 

“Were you acting?” Donghyuck closes the distance between them and wipes gently the blood off Mark's mouth with his thumb. 

Mark flinches and leans in his touch. “Maybe I wanted to impress you.”

Donghyuck holds his breath and closes his eyes, tilting his head, when a sudden bang in the door startles them both.

Mark moves in a blink of an eye, barricading the door, and Donghyuck helps him to stack as much furniture on the door as they can find to prevent it from being opened. Donghyuck tries to ignore the bodies as he moves around the kitchen. 

From the other side of the door, they hear a furious growl. "Call 911!" Mark screams.

"I —my phone doesn't work." He splutters.

"What?" Mark looks like he's about to tear his ridiculous gorgeous silky black hair out. 

"I was trying to help you! A thank you would be nice." Donghyuck crosses his arms over his chest, "Not that I expect anything from you."

"What does that even mean?" Mark gives him a quizzical look.

Another bump in the door followed by guttural sounds.

"You were so thoughtless tonight! You had me waiting for over half an hour, and never bothered to call to let me know you were going to be late, as if I didn't have anything better to do. You think you are worth the wait just because you're someone mildly important?" Donghyuck gives him a once over. "If not for me, then you could've shown some interest on behalf of our friends.  
And don’t get me started on your endless talk!"

Mark puts a hand out, interrupting him. "It's not like that," He looks around, his eyes fall on the bodies piled up, and scrunched his nose. "This was the first date I've had in a while and I was really nervous about it. And I tend to talk a lot when I’m nervous. And Renjun wouldn't stop bragging about how great you were and—"

Donghyuck's lips curve into a pleased smile, nodding. "Renjunie always speaks the truth."

"He also said I was exactly your type." Mark raises his eyebrows.

Ah, Donghyuck feels his heart beating violently, hammering against his chest, a bird that wants to get out of his cage. "He doesn’t know shit."

Bump. Bump. Bump. 

Donghyuck is no longer sure whether the sound is coming from his own chest or from the door being slammed.

Mark coughs and gazes downwards. "I'm really sorry I gave you the impression I wasn't interested. On my way here, I was so focused on what to say and what to do that I sort of got lost and my phone ran out of battery so I couldn't call you."

That brings a triumphant smile to Donghyuck’s face, he likes where the conversation is going, and Mark smiles in return. “So you admit you were going to ditch me."

A look of panic crosses Mark's face and he opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

"You didn't even bother to come up with a better excuse!" Donghyuck points his finger accusingly, "And you denied it!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Mark screams in exasperation, "I noticed it was a terrible date and I—I just thought that things would not work out between us."

Maybe Doghyuck thought so at the beginning of the night, but now he couldn’t disagree more. 

Donghyuck hums to himself. "I think we make a good team.” He listens to Mark chuckle and stares into his sparkly warm eyes, feeling at ease for the first time in the night.

They stare at each other's eyes for a long moment until Mark stiffens and presses his ear to the door. Donghyuck does the same.

There’s nothing. Just silence.

“Do you think he has left?” Mark whispers.

"Have you seen this place?" Donghyuck asks in the same quiet tone, "Doesn't seem like the type to leave something...half done."

Mark shuts his eyes and sinks down to his knees. "We'll have to get out eventually."

Donghyuck kneels down to him and puts his head on Mark's shoulder, letting his eyes roam the room. Besides the bodies lying on the floor and the island in the middle of the kitchen, the kitchen is pretty much empty, until his eyes land on the opposite corner, a space covered by a  
curtain.

He stands up, strides across the room, careful not to step on anything, and draws the curtain.

There's a wood panel door with a decorative glass that leads to the outside.

"Mark! There's a door here!" He yells in excitement. "Oh god, how we didn't see it before?"

“No,wait—”

Donghyuck pulls the door open and is thrown to the ground before Mark can finish his sentence.  
This time the masked man blocks Mark, who springs towards him, and with a kick sends him flying to the ground, knocking him down. He reaches down and presses the edge of the butcher knife into Mark's neck, dragging it down his torso, ripping his shirt and leaving a trail of blood in his stomach.

Achill wet horror wells up on his inside and Donghyuck screams at the top of his lungs, feeling every muscle in his body tense, as he jumps forward and grabs the masked man's arm. 

He brings Donghyuck down with little effort and gets a firm hold on his hair and lifts him, then he slams Donghyuck against the wall and grabs him by the neck with one single hand, holding him a couple of feet off the floor.

Donghyuck struggles to get free and brings his hand to his front pocket, pulling up the table knife. It has a blunt end-part, nothing compared with the butcher blade, but it's all he has. The masked man lets out a sound much like a bark, and snatches Donghyuck's knife away. It falls to the floor with a clink.

Donghyuck stiffles a sob and fights against the brutal force closing his throat, gasping for air —his vision blurs and there're black spots dancing before his eyes. He kicks the air and scratches the hand that is holding him with no use. Donghyuck drops his arms by his sides, closing his eyes, hopeless, as the masked man lifts the butcher knife.

But the pain never comes. Intead, the grip on his throat loosens and someone cries out, a terrible sound that pierces his ears, and Donghyuck falls to the ground.

When Donghyuck opens his eyes, he finds Mark on top of the masked man, one leg on each side of his head, and the butcher knife on his trembling hand. 

The kitchen knife is stuck in the masked man's toe.

Donghyuck crawls to Mark’s side, taking the knife off his hands gently, and pushes him away.

And just to make sure, he drives the knife to the man’s chest.

Donghyuck helps Mark to get to his car, puts him in the front passenger seat and turns the engine on. His eyes don't leave the road when Mark speaks. "I don't think a second date would hurt us after today, right?"

“Only if I pick the place.”

Mark chuckles and his face contorts in pain. “What do you think about a second date on the hospital?”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was basically markhyuck bickering and flirting while being chased by a psycho. If you did read this, thanks a lot! and thanks to the mods as well!


End file.
